


3V3

by Yvonne95



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Teamred
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne95/pseuds/Yvonne95





	3V3

Chapter 1 神奇二人组

地点：实验室。时间：2pm.   
这是一堂军事武器课，彼得同学由于太醉心于某种生物实验，专业课年级第一的他，居然少了选修课程学分。  
补选只剩这门课程了，听说老师还是专门外聘来的知名人士，这学期新开的实验课程，选了就选了，彼特对自己的智商很有信心。  
……  
“帕克同学！第一排还有一个空位，坐过来。”  
讲台上，托尼穿着一身西装，隔着变色镜片看向最后一排，和韦德正聊得旁若无人的彼得。  
没错，托尼就是军事武器课特聘来的知名人士，外星人入侵事件越来越多，所谓的安全区也不过是相对而已，最好的办法就是武装自己，托尼简直就是这门课的不二人选。  
“啊，哦，我现在就过去。”  
彼得匆匆忙忙的拿起书本和背包，偷偷冲韦德吐了下舌头，跑到讲台旁边的座位坐好。

##

和彼得同学一样，韦德也是全民皆知型的存在，只不过是正好相反的出名方法。  
嘴贱手欠不及格，人老花心打架狂。  
为什么人老呢，因为太能惹事儿，已经留级好几次了，再来一年，学校不劝退，学生都该投诉了。  
神奇的是，韦德此时坐在教室里，不再是Freshman的身份了。  
彼得是不会放任他的男友如此胡闹的。  
类似这样，两人被强行分开的插曲，这学期已经上映了好几次，怪只怪韦德成绩太差了，还偏偏喜欢坐在老师每次都重点关照的最后一排，还偏偏，喜欢拽着全年级成绩最好的彼得，这不是生怕老师看不见他么。  
如胶似漆，似乎不是四个字那么简单。

Chapter 2 三个夜猫子  
“你们俩听着，那个被抢劫的小妞归我管，其他的随意。”  
韦德半蹲在一座大楼的顶端，顺着视线向下看，一个肤白貌美的年轻妹子，正被几个肥肠满脑的醉汉围到死胡同，马上就要开扒了。  
“谁跟你抢！隔着一个街区的gay吧有几个小可爱打起来了，我先走了~！”  
彼得同学话音未落，蛛丝堪堪划过韦德气急败坏的面门，消失在风中。  
“活该。”  
一道暗红的风影闪过，黯哑低沉的嗓音说出活该两个字,好像不是在骂人。  
马修跑酷技能满点，几个起落到了更远的街区，把韦德扔给几个揍起来嫌累，骂起来嫌烦的醉汉。

##

“Honey~Honey~！我回来了！”  
韦德哐当一声，把窗户撞开，一把扯下面罩撅着大嘴就往彼得身上扑。  
“你个混蛋玩意儿，别掀被，啥都没穿！”  
彼得窘迫，这凉飕飕的人形大冰棍。  
“给我暖暖呗，冻死我了！”  
韦德装聋作哑，装疯卖傻的功夫，不是正常人类可以企及的。  
“进来吧。”  
“哎呦你可真好，我要爱死你了！”  
韦德三下两下把衣服扯下来，一个鱼跃蹦到床上。  
“诶，彼得，Honey，darling！！你怎么走了！你不给我暖暖了啊？！”  
“谁要给你暖暖了，自作多情。”  
彼得一丝不挂的背影就这样离开的韦德的视线……  
哐当……  
窗户又被撞开了，这个窗户质量绝对过关。  
“马修同志，你今天居然是最后一个回来的。”  
韦德说话这语气，马修不用超能力，也能听出他想挨揍的味道。  
“你家小蜘蛛呢，一个人暖被窝，瞧着日子过得。”  
笑话，马修同志晚上穿盔甲打人，白天可是靠嘴卖艺的，怎么能输了这个野路子嘴炮。  
“哪壶不开提哪壶！”  
韦德用被把脑袋蒙上，吱哇乱叫想引起彼得的注意，马修发现，貌似正经的彼得同学，正靠在卧室门口，边啃三明治边笑，咚咚咚的心跳声，早就把他出卖了。  
三人在韦德再次留级，彼得入学后，奇妙的住在了一个寝室，柜子里三套不同款式的红色装备，怪和谐的。  
一副身体，两种灵魂。  
物以类聚，人以群分吧？  
老天爷都这样觉得。

Chapter 3 就是管理员而已  
“那个，大，大叔？”  
两个穿着篮球服的妹子小心翼翼的，敲着球场管理呆的小房子的窗户。  
“说。”  
午后的无聊时间，弗兰克和他的狗都在打盹儿。  
“呃啊，我们想，借个篮球……”  
两个妹子紧张的眨着眼皮，这位胡子拉碴套着旧工装外套的大叔，哪像个篮球场的管理员啊，说是通缉犯没有不信的。  
“进来拿吧，记得登记。”  
“谢谢大叔。”  
两个妹子硬挤出来的笑容，和甜腻的声音，一丁点儿也没传到弗兰克身前。  
下午还是睡觉舒服啊……

##

砰——  
一声枪响，划破地狱厨房的夜色，弗兰克灵巧的出现在早已察觉的马修面前。  
“跟你说过多少遍了，你下不去手杀的人，都想杀了你。”  
弗兰克面无表情的盯着还在冒烟的枪口，消音器不是没有，不过装了那玩意儿，就没意思了不是。  
“我有我的方法，你再跟我抢活儿，我就连你也一起打。”  
“行了小红，我知道你不会的，改日再会！”  
弗兰克强健有力的心跳声，在马修的感应范围内，慢慢的减弱。  
拥有这样心跳声的人的生命力，是怎么样的变态啊，马修站在楼顶吹着凉风，弗兰克走了好远的路，到了他常住的破房子里，马修还是可以隐隐听见。  
那天晚上，马修是最后一个回到宿舍的夜猫子。  
谁说的，道不同不相为谋？


End file.
